Forever In Love
by RedMary4
Summary: A man decides that its time to make the life long decision that he has always wanted to make. And that is make his girl happy... OC/Eva Marie


Authors Note: I don't own anyone or anything you may find familiar. Oc is owned by ElPasoMistico.

One-shot request for ElpasoMistico.

"So, where are we going?" Eva Marie asked her boyfriend of 2 years.

"Like I said babe, we are just going out so that we can have fun and celebrate. Plus we hardly ever see each other since you made your debut on NXT a few weeks back." Derrick said taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at his girlfriend of 2 years. "Have I also told you how proud I am of you baby? And that you definitely look gorgeous baby." Derrick said taking her hand and Kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you honey, I know, I do look hot in this dress." She replied winking at him. Eva was wearing a black maxi dress with cut outs on the sides of her waist with black open toe heels. She paired the outfit by putting on little make up and nude colored lipstick and wore a diamond necklace that Derrick gave to her on the day of her birthday. "And thank you for supporting me baby,by the way.." She looked at him, squeezing his hand gently to get his attention so that he can look at her. "You are definitely earning some browny points for later." She said seductively.

Derrick blushed and turned back his attention on the road. After going through a rough break up 4 years ago,never did Derrick imagine that he would fall in love again with another gave his life a new meaning the moment they met. He could remember the first time he met Eva and how beautiful she looked in the white dress she was wearin. He and some of the guys were out clubbing, he went to the bar to go get another round of their drinks. And that's when he saw her. At that moment he was mesmerized by her beauty, her red hair that flowed gracefully along her shoulders, those pouty pink lips of hers that he loved to kiss and her eyes. Derrick was never the one to look for quality in a woman's eyes but her eyes always seemed to render him speechless every time she looked at him. Eva's eyes held love and honesty every time she looked at Derrick, and she couldn't wait to share her surprise she had for him. Derrick will never forget the day she met her, and how in love he was with her.

 **Flashback**

"Finally we are getting time to ourselves, I haven't been to a club in ages." Randy Orton said as he and some of the guys walked back to their seats after a round of dancing with some ladies on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I second that." John Cena said sitting down on his chair. "Vince has been making all of us work hard for these past few months, I almost forgot what it felt like to have a fun time.

"Very true, always slaving away for the boss man." Derrick said standing up from his seat. "Hey guys, I'm going to get another round of drinks, want anything?"

"Get me a beer." Randy responded.

"Met too." John said.

"I will have rum and coke." Shamus said.

"Gin for me." Dean said.

After Derrick took some of the guys orders, he headed to the bar to go buy the drinks. As he arrived to the and got te bartenders attention and ordered the drinks, he looked up at the girl that just arrived at the at the bar and he couldn't help but stare at her. He looked at her well sculpted legs, up to her ass,his eyes continued on to look at her well refined abs that lead up to her nice sized breasts. _Her dress does really ecsentuate her wonderful curves_ he thought. The he proceeded to look up her face and met those pouty lips of hers that were coated by a red lipstick, he continue to look at her well sculpted fac and looked at her cute pointy nose then finally was met by her gorgeous green eyes, that were also looking right at his brown ones. _Shit, I got caught ._ he thought.

"Wipe off the drool." The girl said, snapping him out of his trance. "Didn't your mom teach you not to stare, its not very polite."

"Wha-I, I'm sorry, I didn't me-"

"Don't apologize." She said cutting me off, a playful smirk on her lips. "Like what you see?"

I didn't know what to say,I was nervous that she was going to hit me or something, but her eyes told a different story, they held a playful glint in them.I blushed after I just processed what she just said to me. I was thankful that I was brown skinned colored, or she would have seen the blush the blush that played on my face. Derrick did indeed like what he was seeing right now.

"I'm sorry." I said apologizing despite the fact she said I mustn't.

"Like I said don't apologize, you can't help yourself."she replied. "Besides, I also like what I see right now." She said in a seductive voice. " Having you look at me that way was ok, unlike some of the men who have been staring at me in a perverted way."

"Trust me, I am not a pervert." I replied.

"I can see that, I'm sure you got a nice show from the way you were looking." She said in a flirtatious way.

I looked at her as she started swaying her hips to Beyoncé's "Partition" Derrick was so mesmerized by her beauty, the way she was so forward and didn't mind at the fact that he was staring at her. As Derrick looked at her, he felt a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, something he never felt before even with his ex girlfriend, he felt like things were flying inside his stomach. Then Derrick remembered his cousin Shelton Benjamin telling him that when you have feelings for someone else, you tend to sometimes feel like you have things flying in your stomach. And at that moment Derrick felt like he had feelings for this girl. _Introduce yourself dude_ , he tthought.

"I'm Derrick Benjamin by the way." Derrick said sticking his hand out .

"I know who you are." She replied taking my hand in hers and shook it. "I'm Eva Marie."

"Eva Marie." Derrick said repeating her name in his head, because the name sounded familiar to him. Then he realized where he has heard the name. "Your the girl on Total Divas right."

"The one and only." She said smilling.

 **End of Flashback**

Before Eva left Derrick offered to pay for her drinks as a piece offering for staring at her, even though she said she didn't min, but she protested. After going back and forth she eventually agreed, then she offered to pay him back but Derrick told her not to. Later that night as Derrick and the guys were leaving, it turned out that Eva left the money at the bar and instructed the bartender to pay back Derrick the money. Derrick was disappointed that she payed him back. As Derrick looked at the bank notes, he saw her numbers on the money. Then he called her later during the week to set up a date with her, and that proved to be a challenge. She played hard to get. Lets just say that Derrick had to convince her that he wasn't a killer nor was he going to hurt hurt just to get a date with her and it was all worth it he thought .That was 2 years ago, and he was very happy to be with her.

"So , how is your mom doing?" Eva asked snapping Derrick out of his trance.

"She is doing great, by the way she is coming to visit next week." Derrick replied taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at his girlfriend.

"Great, I really missed her." She said. "Maybe can have a girls day out, do some shopping, get a massage,do you think she would like that babe?"

"Am sure she will, she does love you." He replied.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Derrick turned off the ignition of the car and got out. He went to the other side of the car and opened the door for Eva. As Derrick pulled Eva close to him,she wrapped her left arm around his neck and pulled him in for a passion filled kiss.

"What was that for?" Derrick asked as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Because love you" She replied smiling at him.

"I love you too." Derrick replied as he held her hand and headed to the restaurant door.

"Well, this restaurant looks very nice, what are we celebrating?" She asked as their way to the door of the restaurant.

"You will find out later." Derrick said opening the door.

"Come on tell me." But Eva stopped mid way through the door as she saw their few of their friends.

"SURPRISE! Honey, I'm glad Derrick was able to bring you here." Nikki Bella said as she came up to her friend and hugged her.

"Aww babe." Eva gushed at Derrick as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for renting out the place."

"My pleasure babe." Derrick said wrapping his arm around her waist." But you have to thank Nikki, it was her idea.

"Thank you babe, but now is time to turn up, let's go Nikki. See you later babe." She said taking Nikki's hand and going to the dance floor

Two hours later the party was still in full swing. Derrick sat at the table, watching his girlfriend dancing and laughing with her friend. He was so mesmerizing by the way her body kept swaying to the beat of the song "Cool for the summer" by Demi Lovato, that he didn't notice another person sitting next to him.

"You seriously have bad for this chick bro." the person said.

Derrick looked to his right to see where the voice came from. It was his cousin Shelton Benjamin.

"Is it that bad?" Derrick replied, turning back his attention to looking at Eva.

"Nah man, I'm just happy that you finally met the girl of your dreams." Shelton said, giving his cousin a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I'm happy with myself too. Look, I gotta go do something, catch you later." Derrick said heading over to the DJ's booth.

"Hi everybody, can I please get your attention please." Derrick said getting everyones attention.

"Eva babe, can you please come join me up here for a moment." Derrick said as Eva came up the DJ's booth and stood next to him.

"What is it?" Eva asked looking at Derrick.

"I wanted to do this for you tonight, because of the fact that I love, and that I am proud of you, and your work ethic. You are a very strong woman, and for the 2 years that we have been dating, you kept me grounded. You have supported me through the moments that I felt like I wanted to give up. You have made me believe in love again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up next you every morning of my life. I want to give you the happy ending that you wish to have, I want to be your support system, I want you to be happy and I want us to make it together to success, be by your side each step of the way and by doing that I want to ask you this." I said taking out a red velvet box out of my back pocket, and I got down on one knee and I looked at my girl in the eyes. "Natalie Marie Nelson, will you marry me?"

Derrick looked at Eva as she covered her mouth with her hands as tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks."Yes!, I will marry you." She said laughing and jumping up and down, wiping of the tears that fell down her face as our friends clapped and cheered. I inserted the 5 carat ring on her finger. She looked at it and looked at me i the eyes. She pupulled him in for a passionate kiss. Derrick ended the kiss giving her a few pecks on the lips. She pulled him in for a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling at him. Derrick smiled looking at her as he put his hands on her stomach.

"I love you so much." Derrick replied kissing her softly.

 **This is my first Fic, and I hope you really liked the fic and enjoyed it. Please review, tell me what you think. Any advice will be appreciated. PLEASE Review.**


End file.
